


How to wear sweatpants

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [17]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Justin’s way of coping when Brian’s out of town.





	How to wear sweatpants

It's been roughly 32 hours since Justin woke up in Brian's arms, blew him goodbye in the shower, and after his partner rushed off to the airport, put on Brian's discarded sweatpants.

The blue ones Brian murmured one drunken night are the color of Justin's eyes.

The ones that didn't make it past Brian's thighs the evening before he left, when Justin was in too much of a hurry to get inside him.

The ones Brian promptly fell asleep in, with Justin's cum trickling out of his ass and his own drying on his stomach.

The ones Justin wore yesterday when he worked on Rage, every so often rubbing himself through the cotton as he relived Brian's hole clenching around him, the muscles contracting and pleading for his cock to bury itself deeper.

The ones he pushed halfway down his hips when Brian called during lunch, horny and hard for his partner. They came together, Brian locked in a public restroom somewhere in New York and Justin curled up on Brian's side of their bed at Britin.

The ones he had his nose buried in when he drifted off last night, listening to Brian's breathing evening out after a whispered conversation regarding Brian's cock thrusting into him… hips pumping… sweaty skin and hungry lips sliding… tongues curling.

The ones he is still wearing when Brian calls at 3 pm from LaGuardia airport.

"You naked yet?"

"You know I don't walk around bare-assed without an appreciative audience."

"You’re wearing my clothes." It’s not a question. It’s not a problem, either.

"I miss you."

"I’ll be home around seven. You can keep yourself busy until then by doing my laundry."

"Only if I can wear your sweatpants after you’ve fucked me."

"As long as it's the blue ones.” A knowing laugh. “The ones you’re currently wearing. If you put them in the wash now, they should be dry by the time I’ve finished sucking my cum out of you."

"I don't like wearing them when they’re dry."

“Want me to fuck you with my pants around your knees?”

“Yes, please.”

“Up against the wall, unable to spread your legs. So fucking tight when you take my cock up your ass.”

“…Holy shit… Brian…”

“Fuck you until my cum runs down out of your hole, over your balls.”

“Mm... Pull my pants back up…”

“They won’t be clean anymore.”

“And definitely not dry.”


End file.
